


Float Down.

by Alexander_Slamilton



Series: Snapshots in Time and Space [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluffity fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, early morning, fluff fluff, im not even sorry, not even a hint of angst, sleepy!Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning thoughts and pondering. Sleepy! Obi-Wan is cute af.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Float Down.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [На волнах сна / Float Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231549) by [Angorka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka)



The morning dawned with hazy light, pale gold rays spreading through the room. It glittered through the shutters on the windows, and lay lazily on the bed. Obi-Wan turned to face the leonine figure luxuriously stretched out beside him. Long, dark brown hair rippled across the pillow, in waves of soft silk. Strong arms reached for him; so he snuggled gratefully into them, valiantly defying the Suns call to wake up.

 

The universe seemed to hum in lackadaisical harmony. Ripples of contentment emanated out in quiet waves. Peace and light blanketing Obi-Wan in warmth. He was serene in his place in Qui-Gon's arms. The sheets were clean and soft against his skin; Qui-Gon's bare chest snug at his back.

 

Their legs were tangled in a heap, flushed together skin to skin. His toe rubbing circles on to Qui-Gon's calf, enjoying the feeling of downy hair. The man, usually standing tall was small and vulnerable in sleep, Obi-Wan was inclined to call him cute. He had obscenely long eye lashes that fluttered lightly in his rest. 

 

He twisted round to face Qui-Gon, brushing his fingers softly against the baby soft hairs on his brow. His fingers drew through the feathery strands; and he luxuriated in it. Qui-Gon slept on, breathing deeply at peace and relaxed in a way he hadn’t been for months. 

 

The temple in the morning was like nowhere else in the universe, the very air seemed to teem with the thoughts and emotions of thousands of force sensitives. Life and light filtered in through Obi-Wan’s mind, dragging him further in to wakefulness. His ears were no longer filtering out the sounds of the traffic that constantly clogged Coruscant’s airways; it was pulling him insistently. Obi-Wan refused to get out of the warm encasement he was currently in. Thoughts start to trickle in to his mind like water from a brooke, they quickly surge forward and become a terrifying tidal wave. He wasn’t thinking of anything in particular but the gears are turing all the same, the peace of the morning is shattered into pieces. 

 

“Stop. Sleep.” Qui-Gon pulls Obi-Wan closer in to his chest. Obi-Wan buried his face into his master’s chest. 

 

Qui-Gon was like a barrier to Obi-Wan’s worries, the thrum of life and heartbeat was comforting him; lulling him back to sleep. Qui-Gon yawned and wriggled slightly, chest expanding and contracting under Obi-Wan’s cheek. Large fingers carded through his hair, stroking softly and deftly; separating the strands with a gentle touch. Obi-Wan felt so safe and so loved in that moment that he once again drifted off in to unconsciousness.

 

Qui-Gon Jinn was sure that, in that moment, there was no more beautiful a sight than his sleeping lover. Save for maybe his lover awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Please continue to keep commenting and Kudosing!!


End file.
